fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Guardian Magic
Phantom Guardian Magic (ファントム保護者の魔法, Fantomu hogo-sha no mahō) is an ancient form of Caster Magic that is quite able to match even the powers of Lost Magic, if used by the right user. A unique magic ability that only a rare few are even able to use, it gives a wizard the power to create an ethereal being created completely from their magic in order to act in the physical world as solid creatures, incorporating all of the wizard's powers and magical abilities. Generally, a phantom guardians main purpose is to defend and empower their users in a variety of ways, supporting them in the middle of a battle as an extra pair of hands, even being able to attack and assault the user's enemy from distances or locations they themselves are unable to reach naturally. Description Phantom Guardian Magic is a nearly extinct magic ability that allows wizards to create or summon a guardian that is completely comprised of the user's magic powers, becoming a living manifestation of their magic and spells. A guardians will protect the user at all costs, blocking and deflecting incoming attacks, and fight on their user's behalf, casting their own spells and using magic to provide support. The guardian's strength is reflected upon the user's force of will and determination to succeed, these factors in turn help increase their physical prowess. A guardian, depending on the user's fighting style and preferred method of combat, is able to adopt multiple tools, various weapons, and skills that gives the user a greater sense of comfortability when fighting alongside their phantom guardian, attacking and launching spells in tandem with the purpose of steamrolling and overwhelming their enemy. Extremely skilled masters are able to exhibit even greater control over their guardians by being able to summon portions of their guardian's body as opposed to the entire entity, such as an arm alone, in order to reduce the energy consumption and space occupation. The phantom guardian's exact positioning can never truly be predicted, as it is able to either appear next to the user, allowing the user to stand on top, or surround the user while on standby mode, which can also be used to protect others. Able to travel incredible lengths of distance Each guardian, over time, is able to create It's own independent will Appearance Form A guardians appearance can vary greatly depending on each wizard using this magic, adopting the form ranging from humanoids to animals or even mythical beings. Size Types Attack Excelling greatly at close-range combat, guardians of this type focus solely on powering through an enemies defenses by rushing at them with maximum force, inflicting massive damage and channeling powerful attacks that harness an incredible level of destructive power and speed that completely overwhelms opponents. However, since they focus exclusively on close quarter combat, they are only able to move small distances from their users without leaving them vulnerable, as such, they tend to possess short-range attacks with a limited radius of effect. Guardians of this nature tend to be used by wizards specializing in hand-to-hand combat and possesses an even greater ability to obey their users' will. Defense Tracker Powers and Abilities List of Notable Users Trivia